Kurogane's Assassins
Alias: Diablo Cutter Killing Method: Victims die of Fatal Familial Insomnia. Customer Reviews: 100% success rate, but takes about 7-8 months to kill. Often only called for extremely well-defended targets. Description: No one has ever seen Diablo's face; he wears the mask of a blue oni and a black hood. He speaks in a voice that's deep and wheezy, sounding like he's suffering from some kind of severe lung condition. He doesn't speak much, and not much is known about him personally. Alias: Batt Star Killing Method: Unknown Customer Reviews: 90% success rate, lack of cause of death on victim is desirable but off-putting. Description: A mysterious woman in a light gray kimono carrying a wooden sword. Her eyes are blank and she has long white hair. Pretty obviously a ghost of some kind. She's very selective about her targets, only killing people she believes to be evil in some way. Despite her youthful appearance, Batt Star has held this ranking for 50 years and the lack of information on her killing method make people wary to challenge her. She has a silver whistle hanging around her neck. Alias: Emanon Killing Method: Poisoning, stabbing and strangling Customer Review: 89% success rate, extremely efficient and leaves no trails, but hard to get a hold on. Will sometimes drop an assassination for no apparent reason, vanishing for weeks before resurfacing. Description: Emanon's real appearance and story is unknown to all - whether he is a man or woman is a mystery, too, as Emanon can change their entire appearance, even their outfit, in a matter of seconds. They have impersonated politicians and high-ranking officers more than once to create chaos and confusion. Alias: Space Jam Killing Method: Slamming enchanted basketballs through small wormholes, where they accelerate through to emerge at the target on the other side, wrecking them. Customer Reviews: 88% success rate, rarely do people see it coming but they often hear the wormholes opening before the ball comes through, and sometimes that's all it takes to be able to dodge. Description: A tall black man, said to have once been a world championship level basketball player. Completely covered by a thick black hoodie, black jeans and sneakers and what at first glance appears to be a gas mask, but the filter is actually a speaker from which thumping music can sometimes be heard. Only his hands are not covered, "to let the magic flow". Doesn't speak much, and speaks abstractly when he does. Alias: Vertigo Killing Method: Kills targets from far away with a specialized ultra-silenced sniper rifle. Customer Reviews: 85% success rate. Friendly, cheap, easy to talk to. Description: A somewhat portly man in many layers of hoodies and jackets. Probably one of the nicer and friendlier of assassins, though it's widely known how bad he is at money. He makes large profits assassinating, often called on more than Diablo and Batt due to his accessibility and nonthreatening demeanor, but he always wastes the money quickly. Alias: Lunatic Killing Method: Transforms into a werewolf and eats her victims, leaving behind nothing but bones. Customer Reviews: 85% success rate - quick and effective, but her unstable personality makes talking with her both figuratively and literally painful. Prices are inconsistent but generally always high. Description: A rugged looking woman with jet black hair and a jacket with the full moon on the back. She fled from the Moon after killing and eating every kid at the local orphanage. She's a werewolf, and she carries moonstones so that she can shift at will so long as the moon is out. Constant transforming has rendered her unstable, so she has an erratic personality - calm one moment, aggressive the next. People say that her house is full of furniture made from the bones of her victims, but nobody's confirmed this because nobody's left her house alive. Alias: Mercy Road Killing Method: Mercy's preferred murder method is to drive behind a victim's car, fire a magnetic mine, and then detonate it remotely after she's driven away. Her car has many weapons and defenses attached to it. Customer Reviews: 80% success rate, but causes extreme collateral damage, costs more than Vertigo, and is generally aggravating to talk to. Description: A flamboyant assassin mimicking extreme Gyaru fashion, with big poofy multicolored hair and loose clothing. Mercy Road is incredibly ambitious and unstable, making it clear that she wants more power and authority. Alias: Lotario Killing Method: Stomping, dismemberment and disposal via plumbing Customer Review: 60% success rate, quick on the job and easily contacted, but rather sloppy - good for getting rid of lesser-known people. Description: Lotario, formerly a plumber, was overshadowed by his older brother Miguel their whole lives, until a drastic accident made Miguel paraplegic. Unable to take care of his brother with a plumber's salary, he took to assassination, jumping on his targets and disposing of their bodies with his intricate knowledge of the city's sewage system. Alias: Shark Eyes Killing Method: Trains animals to attack his victims to make it seem like a random animal attack. Dogs, birds of prey, and even some big cats are his preferred tools of the trade. Customer Reviews: 50% success rate. Expensive, but so far his work hasn't been identified as the work of an assassin, which is a plus. Description: A laid-back and rough-looking guy who's very complacent at his rank. He's very similar in personality to Vertigo and they hang out often, although he's much better with money; he just doesn't make a lot to begin with, especially considering how expensive and time-consuming his animal training is (his pets usually get captured and put down after they kill someone, so he has to train a new one for each kill). He isn't as nice and friendly as Vertigo and can have a short temper when he's not in a good mood, but sees himself as a guy without a lot of needs. Alias: The Dropper Killing Method: Teleportation of the victims to secluded, lethal locations (deserts, mountains, the Moon, etc) Customer Reviews: 45% all-time, 12% last three months, extremely effective when he does things right but tend to fuck-up majorly during high-profile assassinations Description: The Dropper is a Martian diplomat turned rogue; his teleportation skills saved his life when his own brethren tried to stage his assassination so Mars could declare war on Earth, but doing so forced him to find a means to survive here on Earth. His appearance is mostly human, but his skin seems to have been stretched over his face. He has a severe case of anxiety and stage-fright, so whenever hired to do a high-risk, high-profit mission, he'll most likely screw it up - on the other hand, he is one of the most popular and effective assassins during Discount Week, the only time his reviews go anywhere higher than 20%, up to about 60%. Category:Moé Lord Category:Neutral Characters (Moé Lord) Category:Moé Lord Characters Category:Minor Characters (Moé Lord)